This invention relates generally to devices to remove caps from containers, and more particularly to a novel chain type device configured to grip and remove standard bottle type caps from bottles.
There is need for a single, rugged, easily used device manually operable to grip and apply leverage to bottle caps, for easily removing them from containers such as bottles.